Deep Succubus
DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 20% chance |procs = 4 |skill 2 = Sensual Nightmare |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Sensual Nightmare |skill g lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 30% chance |procs g = 5 |skill g2 = ☆Sensual Nightmare |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 50% chance |procs g2 = 5 |skill x = ★Sensual Nightmare |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1100% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 35% chance |procs x = -1 |skill x2 = ★Sensual Nightmare |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 80% chance |procs x2 = 5 |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 22999 / 48998 |def 0 = 20999 / 44999 |soldiers 0 = 29999 / 47999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 190 |atk 1 = 38999 / 54999 |def 1 = 30999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 54599 / 90298 |def g = 43399 / 83498 |soldiers g = 51999 / 83298 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 142798 |def x = 89999 / 129498 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149398 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 30000 |gold 1 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = She has an unforget- table allure, but rarely appears to the same person twice. |friendship = Don't fall asleep now! 'Cause if you do, I might go elsewhere! |meet = Hey, I'm back! And I'm gonna make your dreams come true! |battle start = Who wants to be mine?! |battle end = Tsk, I'm outta here! |friendship max = You're a feast for the eyes when asleep, so go ahead! |friendship event = I have plenty of fans, but most never get to see me! That's 'cause your bed's my home base! I won't ever leave! |rebirth = My allure is better than ever! I know you want to be with me♪ Don't worry, I won't leave you after all of you've done for me☆ Sleep well tonight and I'll show you loads of good dreams.. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin